


Comfortable Contemplation中文版

by Artemis_Dreamer, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post War, Weight Gain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: 高昂的士气，清醒的头脑，最后再好好伸个懒腰——这就是睡懒觉的好处。---擎天柱没有得到足够的休息，而威震天准备带坏他。接着他们开始卿卿我我。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Comfortable Contemplation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390737) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> 警告：文中包括增重和不规律饮食等行为。
> 
> 不喜勿读。

塞伯坦的统治者不应该睡懒觉。说实话，他们不该有任何懒散的行为：有一整个星球等待他们的管理，一天二十四小时对完成所有工作来说远远不够。

 

在擎天柱眼里，领袖的身份意味着他需要不停地工作，改善塞伯坦人的生活状况，这也说明了为什么他总是精疲力尽，就差处理器短路了。

 

而威震天，则再清楚不过休息的重要性。

 

如果没有给他的军队足够的休息机会，护星公不可能统领他的霸天虎们长达四万六千年。诀窍不是一次又一次的失败，不是一次又一次的兵力锐减；不是疼痛，不是煎熬，更不是定量配给制度或是几百年的下线时间。

 

是休息。

 

高昂的士气，清醒的头脑，最后再好好伸个懒腰——这就是睡懒觉的好处。因此当威震天圈住领袖漂亮的胸甲，阻止他起床时，擎天柱意欲反驳。

 

“休息，领袖。”破坏大帝轻笑，“等你锁死之后可就没法为塞伯坦服务了。”

 

“议会会议马上就要开始了。”擎天柱平静地说，“作为领袖，我有责任——”

 

“议会可以等着，给他们下命令就行了。”威震天不满地反驳。开这种会议讨论如何负责地使用巨大的权力到底有什么意义？擎天柱还是太不会为自己着想了。

 

“现在休息。”他坚持道，调整坐姿靠在床头板上，把领袖拉了起来。

 

擎天柱本打算抱怨他不严谨的行为作风，但当威震天把他摁在膝头，轻柔地抚摸着柔软的胸甲时，所有嘴边的埋怨都瞬间消失不见。虽然领袖不想承认，但他沉迷于伴侣的爱抚，沉迷于那些危险的尖锐指爪小心翼翼地滑过漂亮的红色装甲。

 

当然，威震天对此心知肚明。

 

他伸手按摩领袖腹部的弧线，在听到饥饿的咕噜声时露出满意的微笑。

 

擎天柱的脸涨得通红，机体表面尴尬地冒着热气。他应该控制好自己的生理需求的。

 

“这都是你的错。”他责怪道。有了威震天的纵容，领袖的胃口在战后长了不少。大多数时候他现在已经饿得不行了，不规律饮食的频率也大大增加。不过他在体型上还是比威震天要小得多。

 

“当然。”护星公的笑容里夹杂着一丝得意，“我的计划十分成功。”

 

破坏大帝毫不掩饰对领袖丰满身材的喜爱。他还成功地带坏了普莱姆斯天选之人的生活习惯，虽然他的计划比想象中的要容易得多，但护星公对他的成功感到毫无由来的自豪。

 

擎天柱不满地挥开他的双手，威震天几乎笑出声，“要么吵架，要么休息。我知道你已经很累了，为什么不享受一次睡懒觉呢？”

 

领袖翻了个白眼，但不再反驳，放松下来靠在威震天身上。

 

破坏大帝继续按摩他的肚子，擎天柱不情不愿地承认这感觉还不错。紧绷的机体逐渐放松下来，令他舒服地沉浸在温柔的抚摸中——威震天很少能温柔下来。

 

擎天柱迟钝地反应过来他应该予以回礼。领袖紧贴在伴侣胸前，帮忙按摩宽阔的胸膛，他敢发誓在这几个月里威震天又拉开了他们之间的体型差。

 

鬼知道威震天的胃口长了多少？

 

“希望你知道自己变得有多大。”擎天柱揶揄道。

 

威震天显得十分自豪，“你有什么解决的办法吗？”

 

擎天柱知道威震天只是问问罢了，他对自己机甲的变化感到十分满意，而护星公的处理器也逐渐找回了逻辑和道理——两种领袖以为在千年战争中已经丢失的特质。

 

领袖和他的护星公总算能够放松下来，少有地享受着懒觉和伴侣互相磨拭着胸前每一寸装甲的温柔中。

 

擎天柱紧紧地拥抱住他的伴侣，安稳地坐在威震天结实的大腿上。

 

他花了一整个早上懒洋洋地躺在床上，直到他们在中午才享用了早餐和一顿大餐后领袖才惊恐地回想起来。

 

他已经完全忘了那场议会会议。

 

该死的。

**Author's Note:**

> 可爱的卿卿我我的小故事。看他们两个胖乎乎的抱在一起很可爱，套用在威震天和擎天柱身上就更可爱了。可能有那么点OOC，但是值了。
> 
> 我知道最近更新了超多Squishy系列的文，对此我有点抱歉。因为我觉得写这些很令人放松，读起来也很有趣......放松和趣味正是两样我现在急需的东西。现在开始我会尽量写点别的，或者至少少写点这个系列。
> 
> 和往常一样，欢迎任何留言或评价。


End file.
